Hiding from the Demons
Plot Alright, so a girl tries to find out who she is, her role in the earth. Well, the Demon guards are looking for her as she is a stowaway. How long has she been a stowaway? Since she was 6. She is now about to be 16. She will have some challenges to face and meet some new people. In the end, something happens, that will shock you and will prove that not every story has a happily ever after. Prologue They surround me. They are everywhere. There is no escape. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I choke out. The only human walks forward. "You're a stowaway, this must happen."' "I needed to know who I was. I don't know anything. I've never knew anything. Please," I plead. The person laughs then walks away into the group of demons. They all then get closer. All I can see is black as they surround me. Chapter 1 My name is Marina "Mary" Emilia Vora. I am 15, about to turn 16. My mother and father died right after I was born. I was put into an orphanage. I ran away at 6, and now I'm trying to find somebody to help me... The trees are a blur as I run faster and faster. I can hear absolute silence, which in these woods, is bad. I try not to look behind me, I don't want to look at them, they will mesmerize you, put you under their control so they can take you away. I try to be quiet as I run, I need to go to a town and fast. The demons can't follow you there. I see the small Hubble's in the distance. I run faster. My heartbeat is the only thing I can hear as I run. I soon make it to the outskirts of the town. I slow down a bit until I come to a complete stop. I look into the forest. I see their eyes in the trees, staring at me. I gulp quickly before running farther into the town. I look around when an elf stops me. "Are you alright, my lady?" he asked me. I nod, out of breathe. He looks at me. "Would you like to rest, maybe have something to drink?" "Sure," I say with a slight nod. He takes my hand and leads me to a bigger house. He opens the door. I look at everyone there and wave. "Hello," I say, no longer panting. The elf leads me to a seat and tells me to sit. I do. He then walks over to the supposed kitchen and returns with a cup of tea. "Here you go, my lady." "Thank you," I say with a smile. I take a drink and set it down on the table. "So, what are all of your names?" I ask. "I am Hender, that's Riles, that is Donie, and this is Vrestel," he said, pointing to everyone. I nod. "Where can I rest?" I ask them, looking around. "Right there," Hender said, pointing to a bed. I nod. "Thanks," I say. I walk over and curl up on the bed and slowly fall asleep. Category:Stories